


[Art] Blanket Cocoon

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCSS 2014] Being wrapped in a blanket with Cas felt like being cocooned in warmth. Looking into each others eyes, smiling, enjoying being together this way, it felt like they were in their own little world. Just the two of them. It felt perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Blanket Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts), [godsamitdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsamitdean/gifts), [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts), [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts), [Psynatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/gifts), [justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/gifts), [Anon1Adult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/gifts).



> Done for the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2014, as a little thank you to our Pinch-Hitters.
> 
>  
> 
> Artist Note: Dear Pinch-Hitters, thanks again for helping us out! Dunno if my art can count as a little reward, but this is for you nevertheless. Thank you! You guys are amazing!

[](http://imgur.com/Vl2V7kv)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Blanket-Cocoon-510740277)  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/109783547442)


End file.
